Fifth Time's The Charm
by EvilMuffinLord
Summary: Mina is a heavy sleeper, which forces Izuku to get...creative when he needs to wake her for class.


**Based on a prompt: "Well, if you had woken up properly the first time I kicked you, I wouldn't have had to do it four more times."**

Mina moaned as pain blossomed in her lower back. She arched away from it, trying desperately to cling to the last vestiges of sleep, but it was a losing battle. Her mind had started the inescapable climb to wakefulness that she so desperately wished to avoid. Waking up meant getting out of her warm and cozy bed. It meant talking to people before she'd had her morning coffee. Most of all, it meant another day of vigorous Hero training. She loved training, she really did. She just wished it didn't start so damn early.

Mina rolled over, trying to exact revenge on whatever object had disturbed her slumber. Instead of the hard shell of a DVD case like she expected, her arms wrapped around something long and thin that wriggled slightly in her grasp.

She cracked an eye open to see Izuku staring down at her, his expression a strange mix between annoyance and affection. He was dressed in a green t-shirt that proudly proclaimed itself as 'pajamas' as well as a pair of official All Might brand boxers. The first time she had seen his sleeping ensemble, she had laughed herself silly. It had taken nearly a week of constant apologies before he had stopped trying to sleep in his uniform after that.

"Mornin' Midori" She said blearily.

"Good morning Mina." He said warmly. Despite having woken only recently, he was apparently ready to greet the day, something Mina was slightly jealous of. Her boyfriend was able to roll out of bed at the crack of dawn without the need for coffee, something that was akin to black magic in her mind.

"Are you going to let go of my leg?" Izuku asked, shaking the appendage in question.

Mina realized she still had her arms around his leg, holding it close to her chest, like most people would hold a teddy bear. She quickly released him and sat up, stretching out her back as she did so. The lower portion still throbbed a bit.

Realization finally began trickling into her sleep fogged brain. "Midori, did you just kick me?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, yeah. I tried to be gentler, but you didn't respond. I even tried poking you a few times, but you just put the pillow over your head. I'd be impressed with how heavy a sleeper you are, if it didn't make you late for class so often."

She pouted slightly. So what if she liked to spend a bit more time in bed? It wasn't like she was hurting anything besides her GPA. "I know I'm a heavy sleeper, but was kicking me really necessary?"

Izuku slid on a pair of pants that had been hung carefully over the back of her desk chair. The rest of his uniform was folded neatly on the seat, contrasting with Mina's assortment of clothes which were strewn haphazardly across the room. She did keep her room in order, it was just a personal order that others would struggle to understand.

"It's almost 7. Breakfast is gonna start soon, and I know you hate missing that. Besides, if you had woken up properly the first time I kicked you, I wouldn't have had to do it the other four times." Izuku replied.

"That explains why my back is so sore." Mina grumbled, rubbing the spot again. It wasn't really that bad, she'd had worse aches from sleeping weirdly. Still, fishing for pity was a time honored tradition and she was not going to let an opportunity slip by.

"Sorry about that" Izuku said, rubbing his neck. His eyes were firmly fixed on the floor, and she could tell that he really did feel bad about hurting her. He was gentle to a fault, and she was honestly surprised that he had even considered waking her in the manner he had chosen. After all, this was the boy who apologized to his opponents after every single training session, despite them telling him they were ok multiple times.

Mina hummed slightly, letting him stew a bit in his regret before she gave him an out. "It's ok. It's not too bad. Though…. There is something you could do to make me feel better…"

He perked up at that. "What?"

She grinned. _Hook, line, and sinker_. She raised her arms up and spread them welcomingly. "My cuddle batteries are low. Help me recharge?"

Izuku paused for a moment, considering. Then he glanced at the clock. They were already running a bit late, and if they wanted to make it to class, they would need to leave shortly.

Smiling indulgently, he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Mina sighed in contentment and buried her face in his chest, careful not to poke him in the eye with her horn as she had done the first time they had cuddled like this.

"Miiiiiiina! Wake up! You're gonna miss breakfast!" Hagakure's energetic voice broke through the couple's serenity.

Mina grumbled, reluctantly disentangling herself from her boyfriend's embrace. "Coming!" She called.

Izuku chuckled at her over-dramatic pout and passed her her tie. He made a point of enforcing a semblance of order on to her room whenever he visited. She had to admit, she did see the benefits of keeping things in a more traditional organizational system. It was, however, much easier to let Izuku do it, and reap the benefits of her boyfriend's obsessive tendencies. Two birds with one stone and all that…

Izuku leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek as she finished changing into her uniform, distracting her from her thoughts.

"I'll see you at breakfast." He said, hefting his backpack which threatened to let the many textbooks it contained spill out if it wasn't carefully attended to.

"See you!" She called, then paused a moment before adding, much more softly "Love you."

Izuku's face lit up at that, and a blush flared across his cheeks. Nevertheless, he kept steady eye contact as he replied. "I love you too Mina."

It was only after the door clicked shut behind him that her face finally turned a vibrant lilac as she blushed furiously. Even now, months after she had first heard those words, they never failed to set her heart pounding.

She threw on her uniform in record time, endorphins serving as a fine replacement for caffeine, at least in the short term.

As she opened the door to leave, she took a moment to glance around her room, marveling at how it had changed. Ever since Izuku had started spending time here, little bits of him had begun to make their way into the space. From a small All Might poster that hung next to her favorite idol's image, to the leaning stack of well marked textbooks they studied out of in the evenings, to the games that they had purchased to play together during their down time. Izuku's room had gone through a similar transformation, becoming much more stylish than it had ever been before. It was still nerd central though. Mina doubted that Izuku would ever change that much.

Despite the early hour, and the promise of difficult training to come, Mina's face was filled with a bright smile that refused to leave her face. Her life may come with many trials and tribulations, but she wouldn't trade it for all the world.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Your enjoyment means the world to me.

If you have some feedback, a question you don't feel like leaving in the comments, or just want to chat, feel free to hit me up at

I can also be found lurking in Epsilon1101's discord. Come check it out, and meet some cool people; /fZGEXzW

Thank you once again, and have an excellent day!


End file.
